Strach przed roślinami psychoaktywnymi
Strach przez roślinami poszerzającymi świadomość jest tak stary jak biblia. W księdze rodzaju (Genesis) jest ukazywany jako Upadek. Owoc z drzewa poznania zamienia człowieka w boga. Jednak odkąd wyznajemy tylko jednego boga, nikt inny nie może stać na tym samym poziomie co on. (albo ona?). W wielu hierarchicznych kulturach zorientowanych imperialistycznie (podkreślających siłę zamiast wiedzy), natychmiastowe mistyczne, estetyczne czy religijne doznania są mocno uregulowane i najczęściej niemal zakazane. Bezpośrednie doświadczania świata zostaje zastąpione przez opracowania, teologicznie napędzaną religię i jest przez nią zmonopolizowane. Raj, ta odmienna rzeczywistość jest oddana biurokratom, którzy nie mają z nią osobistych doświadczeń, którzy sprzedają ją potrzebującym, i tym, którzy pragną ekstazy. Jonathan Ott opisał ten mechanizm "farmakokratyczną inkwizycją" (1993). Meksykańska inkwizycja dostarcza najlepszych historycznych przykładów na tłumienie osobistych doświadczeń oraz ich zamianę na monopol dogmatów i administrację boskości. Kiedy europejczycy trafili na nowy świat i napotkali szamanó po raz pierwszy pogardliwie okrzyknęli ich "magikami" i "czarnymi artystami". Szamańscy bogowie i pomocnicze duchy został zdegradowane do fałszywych bogów, idoli i dzieła szatana; ich święte napoje zostały określone jako mikstury wiedźm. W Inkwizycyjnych raportach z koloni spisanych przez D. Pedro Nabarre de Isla (z dnia 29 czerwca 1620 r.) czytamy: ' "Korzystanie z rośliny albo korzenia zwanego peyotem ..., w celu zdemaskowania oszustw wróżby o przyszłych zdarzeniach i proroctwa przyszłych wydarzeń – te wszystkie przesądy winny być karane ponieważ stoją w sprzeczności do czystości i integralności naszej świętej katolickiej wiary. Jest to pewne, że ani roślina o tej nazwie, ani inne posiadające moc nie mogą wywoływać tych domniemanych efektów, ani powodować mentalnych obrazów, fantazji czy halucynacji, które są podstawą wspomnianych proroctw. Ostatecznie są to wpływy i działania szatana, prawdziwego sprawcy tych występków Indian i ich bałwochwalczych tendencji,a który może strącić do piekła wielu ludzi, którzy nie wystarczająco boją się Boga i nie posiadają wystarczająco dużo wiary."' Nawet dzisiaj święte rośliny Indian i/ lub ich aktywne składniki są zakazane na świecie. Bycie pod wpływem meskaliny, psylocybiny (aktywnego składnika meksykańskich grzybków magicznych), DMT, itd jest zasadniczo zwolnione z odpowiedzialności karnej, jednak ich posiadanie lub handel nimi jest nielegalny (Körner 1994). Prawo narkotykowe naszych czasów jest zakorzenione w duchu katolickiej inkwizycji. Tak długo jak święte rośliny i substancje Indian pozostają nielegalne, tak długo walka z rdzennymi mieszkańcami Ameryk nie będzie skończona. Ogólnie mówiąc prowadzona przez USA "wojna z narkotykami" jest kontynuacją europejskiego kolonializmu oraz instrumentem kryminalizacji Indian i ich duchowej spuścizny. Fobia przed narkotykami nie jest niczym nowym, są one uznawane za niebezpieczne i naganne od czasów starożytnych (na przykład prześladowania wyznawców Dionizosa, równie duże jak prześladowania czarownic, alchemików i hipisów). Strach przed narkotykami oraz doświadczenia z nim związane można też odkryć nawet na zlotach fanów szamanizmu oraz w kółkach akademickich. Przykładowo Mircea Eliade nazwała używanie narkotyków do wywoływania transu i ekstazy "zdegenerowanym szamanizmem" (1975, 382). Wielu członków New Age twierdzi, że może osiągnąć "to" bez narkotyków. Również wielu antropologów twierdzi tak tylko dlatego, że "ich" szamani widocznie osiągali trans bez żadnego farmakologicznego wsparcia, a więc inni szamani – o których oni nie wiedzą nic – również nie powinni potrzebować narkotyków. To pokazuje że jednak prawie wszyscy szamani preferują bodźce farmakologiczne.(Furst 1972a; Vitebsky 1995). Jedno ze źródeł podaje że" Indianie widzą w narkotykach pokarm dla duszy i czczą je z powodu ich cudownych właściwości" (Diguet in Wagner, 1932, 67). Kiedy chrześcijańscy Europejczycy natrafili na pierwszych szamanów, nazwali ich czarnymi magikami, mistrzami czarnoksięstwa, którzy sprzymierzyli się z diabłem oraz za jego pomocą prowadzi innych członków ich plemienia ku ruinie. We wczesnej etnograficznej literaturze, są określani jako magicy, czarnoksiężnicy, uzdrowiciele, przywoływacze deszczów, media i tym podobne. Znaczna część literatury poświęconej szamanizmowi specjalizuje się w przedstawianiu szamanów jako pseudo-artystów używających sztuczek aby omamić powstałych członków swojego plemienia, w większości przypadków pokazywani są jako szarlatani, których metody są irracjonalne i pełne przesądów. W tradycyjnej psychiatrii i antropologii psychoanalitycznej, szamani byli traktowani jak schizofrenicy, psychopaci i histerycy, jak ludzie, którzy są chorzy. Co ciekawe Ci chorzy ludzie, w dużym stopniu skupiali się na uzdrawianiu. Dla odmiany, szamani są gloryfikowani i przedstawiani jako zbawiciele w kręgach anty-psychiatrycznych. Taka postawia dała początek obrazowi "psychiatrycznej utopii, w której szaman jest liderem" (Kakar 1984, 95). W nowszej literaturze etnograficznej zwłaszcza tej bazującej na podejściu znanemu w antropologii kognitywnej, szamani postrzegani jako reprezentanci ich społeczności, ludzi, którzy dzięki modlitwom i korzyściom wynikającym z transu, są w stanie przewidywać przyszłość, diagnozować i uzdrawiać. W ten sposób utrzymują harmonię w społeczności, zachowują plemienną mitologię i tradycję oraz zapewniają przetrwanie ich współplemieńcom. Zakazywanie roślin psychoaktywnych i ich efektów nie nasila się wyłącznie z powodu prawa bazującego na wątpliwej polityce, ale też nauki głównego nurtu. Tutaj kluczową rolę grają dwie koncepcje w psychiatrii: psychozomimetyzm i psychozą modelową. Pierwszy termin dotyczy substancji nazywanych mimetykami psychozy; drugi jest jest wykorzystywany do charakteryzowania doświadczeń psychozy. W ten sposób, te rośliny i efekty jakie wywołują, są u znawanie nie za coś świętego i mistycznego ale jako coś patologicznego. To przywodzi na myśl takich antropologów i religijnych nauczycieli jak George Devereux i Mircea Eliade, którzy zdegradowali szamanów do psychopatów lub histeryków. Od końca XIX w. Zachodnia psychiatria znała i wykorzystywała narkotyki do zmiany świadomości (Grob 1995). Pierwszą z tych substancji, która została poddana testom i wykorzystana w psychiatrii była meskalina. Meskalina po raz pierwszy zostałą wyekstraktowana, zidentyfikowana i zsyntezowana z meksykańskiego kaktusa peyot pod koniec XIX w.. W tym momencie działanie meskaliny pozwalało doświadczyć stanó jakie wcześniej znane był jedynie pacjentom szpitali psychiatrycznych. W ten sposób narodziła się idea farmakologicznego wywoływania "modelowej psychozy" (cf. Leuner 1962 et al. 1988). Od dziewiętnastego stulecia, inne substancje o podobnych właściwościach były odkrywane w roślinach z całego świata, syntetyzowane w laboratoriach i testowane na pacjentach, a nawet na więźniach. (Hermle at al. 1993). Koncepcja modelowej psychozy jest po prostu inną formą etnocentryzmu. Tak jak inkwizycja nazywała je dziełem szatana, tak samo psychiatria określa święte wizje wywoływane przez rośliny, jako stany psychotyczne, sztuczne wywołanie choroby umysłowej. Jednak obecnie koncepcja psychozy modelowej wylądowałą w koszu dzięki nowoczesnej nauce. Najnowsze badania aktywności mózgu wykazały że u osób będących pod wpływem psychodelików pobudzone są inne rejony mózgu niż u cierpiących na psychozę. (Hermle 1992). Inna opinia powszechną w naszym społeczeństwie głosi iż narkotyki nie są używane inteligentnie, lecz automatycznie w destrukcyjny sposób (cf. Dobkin de Rios and Smith 1976). W naszej kulturze kulturze powszechne jest przekonanie, że narkotyki prowadzą do uzależnienia lub zależności. Te pojęcia znacząco się od siebie różnią. W uzależnieniu, potencjał uzależniania substancji jest najczęściej używany jako definicja potrzeby przyjmowania. Zachowania wskazujące na uzależnienie odnoszą się do niemal wszystkiego: pieniędzy, jedzenia, dóbr luksusowych, również wiele lekarstw powinno być postrzeganych jako uzależniające. Przykładowo wielu ludzi jest uzależnionych od czekolady (cf. Ott 1985). Istnieją również przesłanki iż cukier jest narkotykiem wywołującym uzależnienie (McKenna and Pieper 1993). Czy więc czekolada i cukier są skłądnikami pożywienia czy uzależniającymi narkotykami? Od starożytności rośliny psychoaktywne były używane przez sportowców jako środki dopingujące (np. Kaktusy z rodziny Mamilaria – Mammillaria spp.). We współczesnym świecie w zawodach sportowych używane są substancje roślinne takie jak efedryna i jej pochodne (amfetaminy), kamfora , strychnina czy kokaina. Oczywiście użycie dopingu jest karalne, uznane za niesportowe i mocno zwalczane (Berendonk 1992). Jednakże wielu sportowców stale zagląda do "koszyka szamana", szukając coraz to nowszych sposobów zwiększenia swojej wydolności. Ostatnio odpowiednio przygotowany Maczużnik (Cordyceps) został z powodzeniem wykorzystany w celach dopingowych. Co więcej traktowany jako suplement diety nie jest on zakazany. "Świat jest taki jakim go postrzegasz i tym czym go postrzegasz" Albert Hofmann Lob Des Schauens Praise Of Looking (1996) Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Informacje ogólne